With Arms Wide Open
by Lucrezia
Summary: Someone's having kids again! and guess who, 6x9 fic, it is so sweet to see the softer side of Zechs, please R


With Arms Wide Open  
  
~  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
~  
  
  
  
Zechs stared at Noin for what seemed like forever. His jaw dropped and he tried to say something, but nothing would come out. What could he say? He stared at her for a while longer then finally he jumped off the couch towards her, and he pulled her close to him. His first tears in a long time ran down his face, but these were tears of joy!  
  
"I love you Noin," and he kissed her on the cheek, "You know that, right?" He just held on to her as if she would fall if he didn't. Noin just smiled and muttered to herself, "Of course, Zechs, of course."  
  
~  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
~  
  
Noin watched as Zechs lay peacefully in bed. She knew that he was dreaming of the baby again. They knew now that it would be a girl, they had decided upon knowing. It warmed her heart to see the Lightening Baron so peaceful and with a smile on his face as he dreamed. The hard times were finally over, and though they were still imprinted upon everyone's minds, they moved on. They would have to tell everyone the news today; she'd invite them all to lunch, that's it. She walked over to the window and opened the curtain, and as the sunlight poured in she pulled up her shirt just above the stomach. Though she wasn't showing yet, she knew what was there. Zechs walked up to her from behind and hugged her putting his arms around her waist to her stomach. Noin smiled and looked up at him.  
  
~  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, We've created life  
  
~  
  
Zechs sat outside in the gardens by the fountain. Inside Noin and the maids rushed around to get things ready for their, soon to arrive, guests. Zechs needed some fresh air to clear his head. It was all so overwhelming, but at the same time he was excited. He didn't know if he was ready, if he'd ever be ready. He had so much past, blood, death, murder, war, chaos. How could he teach his daughter about life? Did he even know true moral values? He'd never really had time to grow up, when he was a boy he had to worry about growing up to be king of the Sanq Kingdom. Then his entire home and everything he knew was destroyed. The rest of his life he lived in an angry revenge. Suddenly Noin came along and turned his world upside down, he fell in love. Now, together, they were creating life. He would have a daughter!  
  
~  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
~  
  
Zechs looked around the room at their many friends. Duo and Hilde, now the proud parents of an adorable one year-old, loudly telling stories of their trip to Europe from their side of the room. Beside them, listening intently, were Cathrine and Dorothy. Then in the center, huddled around Noin who was trying to pour tea, were Relena, Sally Po, and Wufei, who was still glaring at Duo. Seated on a small couch to Zechs' right were Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. Zechs looked longingly at Noin trying to signal to her that they should tell them now. She looked back, and Relena continued to talk to the side of Noin's head. She excused herself from her personal fan club and walked over to Zechs.  
  
"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention?" Noin called out and everyone looked towards them. "Now, there was a reason why we invited you all today, and we want you to know that you are all very close to us, so we want to share some good news with you all," Noin swallowed then continued. "Zechs and I are expecting a daughter!" She finished a tear running down her cheek. Everyone began yelling out congrats, and Relena's eyes lit up then she began ranting on about a mixture of Osh Kosh overalls, Baby Gap, Aunties, dipers, baby powder, "I can't believe it" 's, and rubber duckies. Zechs' eyes just got bigger and bigger as conversation broke out.  
  
~  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet this world  
  
With arms wide open…  
  
~  
  
Zechs stood in the long blank hallway of the hospital. In his arms he held the most precious gift from God. Tears rolled down his face as he stared at the miniature features of his daughter. The baby lifted an arm and pressed it against her tiny face, then she yawned and soon fell asleep as her father rocked her gently. 


End file.
